A Thousand Beatings
by RubyBelle
Summary: Ino and Temari make Sakura pay for the other night. SakuGaa, M for Lemon and language, Oneshot. R&R please! Flames are as accepted as praises!


"_Stupid bitch_!"

Sakura rammed into the wall, the blondes screaming and spitting profanities. She felt her shoulder hit the tile with a sickening _crack_.

"You _know _not to _ever_ mess with _my_ Gaara!" Ino screamed, pulling her hair. Sakura fell unto the floor, her knees scratched by the concrete.

"Stay away from my brother!" Temari spat, kicking the pink-haired girl in the stomach. She winced, tears of pain rolling down her cheeks.

Ino pulled Sakura up by her hair. "Get up, whore!" She shouted.

Sakura bit her lip to prevent the cry of pain that would only bring more…

_Sakura moaned slightly as Gaara stroked her arms. He kissed her neck with the slightest of touches, and Sakura let out a breath of relief. _

"_Won't Ino be angry?" She whispered, praying that the fiery redhead wouldn't care._

"_You and I both know that she's not my girlfriend," Gaara muttered, kissing Sakura again._

_Sakura groaned. "But she doesn't," she smiled, playing with his hair._

_Gaara glanced up with cold sapphire eyes. He didn't say one word, but, instead, kissed the girl on the lips._

"I don't even _know_ when you thought it would be okay to do that!" Ino screamed, punching Sakura. The blossom-haired girl felt the warm blood run from her nose.

Temari tugged at her hair. "You little slut," She spat, kneeing her in the stomach.

Sakura's knees buckled, and she fell to the floor once again. She coughed, not amazed that blood splattered against the ground.

_Sakura moaned as Gaara ran his hands underneath her shirt. He unstrapped her bra, as Sakura returned the favor by pulling off his shirt. He smirked a little, playfully messing up her hair. Sakura muttered a 'don't play' as she pushed him onto the bed. Slightly amazed, he opened his arms. Sakura pulled of her shirt, and dived into his arms._

"She's naturally a slut," Temari laughed. "I thought she was crazy for that Sasuke."

Ino kicked Sakura on her shoulder. Sakura felt the bruise quickly forming. "And when she knew I liked him, too!" She flipped her long lock of hair from her eyes.

Temari stomped on Sakura's back, causing her to totally collapse. Stomping on her broken shoulder, she took joy in Sakura shouts, pleas, and tears. "She deserves this," She muttered.

Sakura bit her lip harder, breaking the skin. As the bitter taste of blood filled her mouth, and dropped on the floor, she slowly whispered, "Sorry."

_Gaara pushed Sakura against the backboard. She let out her breath, and Gaara kissed her forehead. Her hands fluttered to his jeans, and Gaara replied. As he pulled down his pants, Sakura did the same with hers. Gaara lightly bit her shoulder, and Sakura let out a small 'more.' _

_Smirking, Gaara's hands stroked her breasts, kissing her further. Sakura hid her face in his hair, stifling a moan. Gaara pulled her head upwards. Not resisting, Sakura kissed the jinchuuriki. Their tongues played as their hands fluttered across each other's bodies._

Ino smirked. "Think we've done enough?" She asked.

Sakura thought so, but didn't repeat her thoughts outloud. But, Temari echoed them.

"That's enough for today. Next time she goes near Gaara,"—she took another kick at the girl laying on the floor—"She's dead."

As the two blondes walked off, laughing, Sakura smirked a little. She slowly picked herself off of the floor, her left hand clutching her broken shoulder. She sniffed, trying to calm down the stream of blood coming from her nose, which was clearly broken. She could feel it run down her face, into her mouth, and she could see it drip onto the floor, which had many locks of her pink hair strewn about. Her right eye was already swelling closed, and her left ankle was useless. Her stomach ached horribly, and she fought the urge to throw up. But, none of that mattered to her.

She smiled slightly, remembering the last night. She smiled as she remembered how Gaara had skillfully pleased her. How he had been inside of her… She closed her eyes. None of it mattered.

Because she would take a thousand beatings just to be with Gaara like last night.

* * *

Yes...This is my first try for public lemon...How was I? Remember--I don't give a crap if it's a flame or a praise! I need this!! Should I keep on? Or should I just give up before someone comes to my house and shoots me? Thank you!!! 


End file.
